Ten Ways To Fail A Confession
by Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna
Summary: Nagihiko wants to confess to Rima. The problem is, he doesn't know how! Watch and laugh as he asks ten people for advice and fails miserably! Rimahiko! COMPLETE!
1. Roses Make The Heart Beat Faster

**Me: I have no clue where this idea came from!! I just thought about how funny it would be if Nagihiko tried to find ten ways to be nice to Rima, all of them failing!**

**Nagihiko: Failing…? T.T**

**Me: The last one will work! I promise!**

**Rima: Grrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: -shakes in fear- Someone do the disclaimer! –runs away-**

**Rima: I'm going to slowly destroy you**

**Nagihiko: Hana-chan STILL doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: She's still that lame**

**Me: Ikuto is still so mean…you would think all that amuto would cheer him up but nooooooooooooooooooo…**

**Ikuto: Amuto? Where?**

**RIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKO**

I stared down at the blade of grass I was twirling between my fingers and sighed. Of all the girls I could be attracted to, why did it have to be the one who hated me? Rima was definitely the worst person to crush on, no matter who it was, although I was a special case.

"Hey, Nagihiko," Amu said cheerfully as she came up behind me. Her smile faded, however, when she say my miserable face.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly. I sighed deeply and explained my dilemma.

Amu laughed. She didn't _giggle _or chuckle or whatever other form of laughter one could think of. Nope. She laughed in my face.

"Gee, thanks for being so nice about it, Amu-chan," I said sarcastically and Amu bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her laughter.

"I just think it's funny that of all the people you decide to like, it has to be Rima," she said looking highly amused.

"I just poured out my deepest secret to Amu-chan and you _laugh_?" I cried outrageously.

"Sorry," Amu said rolling her eyes.

"Help me find a way to win her over!" I begged her. Amu all but jumped back in surprise and she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Ehhhh…you see…I uh…um…don't think…" she stumbled hastily.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH AMU-CHAN!" I cried and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," she muttered and looked thoughtful.

"Get her some flowers!" Amu squealed.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. We ran off to the nearest florist we could find and I bought a large bouquet of roses for her.

"She'll love them," Amu said firmly and we made out way to her house. When we arrived, Amu knocked viciously on the door. I looked at my pink haired friend in slight alarm.

"You don't need to be so hard with the door, Amu-chan," I said weakly.

"With love you gotta be AGGRESSIVE!!" she roared and I noticed her regular X clip was now a heart.

"Whatever you say, Ran," I mumbled just as the door opened.

"Hey, Rima-chan!" I said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" she asked with no emotion.

"I thought I give you these—" I began but the door was quickly slammed in my face. Ouch.

"That was cold," Amu noted.

"I give up," I said miserable.

"DON'T GIVE UP!!" Amu all but screamed in my face with such force I almost fell over.

"Well, it's not like I can sneak them up to her room," I pointed out. "So what's the point?"

Amu glared at me with flames in her eyes.

"I know someone who can!!" she said gleefully.

"Who?" I asked.

"A stupid cat," she mumbled. "Oh Nagihiko-kun! You're hair is so preeeeeeettttyyyyy!"

Without any sort of warning, she began to fawn all over me. I looked at her completely bewildered. If she was trying to get Rima jealous, I doubted it was going to work. I was mentally running reasons through my head when I heard a voice.

"Are you just gonna sit here are take that Ikuto, nya?" someone hissed.

"Cram it, Yoru," someone else said.

Ikuto and Yoru! Of course they could get up to Rima's room for me.

"Ikuto-koi!" Amu called cheerfully. "Come down here and I'll give you a kiss!"

My jaw dropped to the floor, just as Ikuto fell out of the tree he was hiding in. I thought cats always landed on their feet….

"Really? So you _are _in love with me! I knew you didn't like the kiddy king!" the blue haired cat boy crowed delightedly.

"Yeah whatever," Amu said. Ah, that cool n' spicy attitude of hers was kicking in. "I just needed you attention so you'd do me a favor."

"Gimme a kiss and I will," Ikuto promised. Amu's face was slowly turning redder and redder and I decided to save her the humiliation.

"Actually, I was hoping you would drop these off for my, uh, friend," I said hurriedly.

"Oh. The little shrimp you like," Ikuto said and I nodded before I could comprehend that he insulted the 'love of my life'.

"Will you do it?" I asked, watching out of the corner of my eye as Amu's face stopped resembling that of a ripe tomato or a very ripe—

"Does my little strawberry have a fever?" Ikuto asked teasingly and Amu's face reddened again. Strawberry was quite a good adjective.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Amu snapped and forced the roses into his hand.

"For me?" he asked innocently.

"For, Rima," I said hastily. "I need you to get into her room and—wait. Amu, what makes you think he cane even get into someone's room? Unless you've had…personal experiences with that sort of thing."

It did occur to me that it was odd that Amu had so much faith in him being able to get into a girl's room, no matter how high up. Seriously, as much a cat he may look, he was only human and it didn't seem that natural to—wait. This is the boy who sleeps in trees and pops out cat ears and a tail. Never mind....

"Sure I can!" Ikuto snapped looking rather offended at my doubt in his skills. "Yoru, Chara change."

Yoru rolled his golden eyes irritable but complied all the same.

After gaining cat ears and a tail, he bounded up onto her roof and pushed open her window. I stared in amazement as he set my flowers down and left without making a sound.

"How'd you get so good at that?" I demanded.

"You haven't told him, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Told me what?" I asked but Amu dragged me away before Ikuto could reply. I heard him laugh though.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rima came to school with sniffling and her nose red.

"What happened to you, Rima-chan?" I asked, wondering if something bad happened with her family.

"I'm allergic to roses," she said icily. "You made my allergies kick in and they're killing me." Rima ignored both me and Amu for the rest of the day.

Later I sat with Amu, thinking about things we could do.

"Maybe I should just give up," I sighed.

"Let's ask Kukai!" Amu suggested brightly.

"I don't want everyone knowing I like Rima," I told her.

"If you go out with her, everyone will know anyway," Amu pointed out. "Besides, not only is KUKAI SECRETLY DATING HOSHINA UTAU he's also been able to help me with a bunch of stuff."

"After you screamed it out, I don't think it's so much of a secret anymore," Kukai growled as he approached us, receiving many glances and whispers.

"Kukai! We need your help!" Amu cried. "How is Nagihiko going to win Rima's heart?"

Kukai's face was priceless.

**AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO**

**Me: **Ewww! I was watching episode 74 of the anime and watching Tadagay confess to Amu…ugh. I almost skipped the episode. So this fic will have a least a LITTLE BIT of amuto in it…even though it was almost supposed to be rimahiko. BLAME IT ON EPISODE 74!! And review….

**Ikuto: **Yay!

**Me: **-bursts into hysterical tears- DAMN IT AMU WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE IKUTO??

**Everyone else: **WTF?

**Me: **But the kutau-competitive-rameness in the 75th episode makes up for it

**Utau: **I think she's having a Shugo Chara pairing attack again…

**Amu: **Quick! Stop it before she starts pairing everyone up…again –shudders at the memory-


	2. Love Is Just A Sport

**Me: **Yay! I got so many reviews!

**Ikuto: **How many of them said 'this story sucks you should totally delete it'?

**Me: **But there's amuto in every friggin' chapter!

**Amu**: …

**Rima: **I don't like this story

**Me: **Fine then I'll pair Nagihiko up with Amu

**Ikuto and Rima: **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!

**Me: **I wouldn't really do that you know…

**Kukai: **Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Cuz if she did, the whole plot would be totally different and Tadase would've been pushed off a cliff by someone after being bitten by a squirrel with rabies!

**Ikuto: **I wanna push him off the cliff!!

**AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAM UTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO**

_RECAP _**(I'm only doing recaps so I can keep track of who I've used in this story):**

_Kukai! We need your help!" Amu cried. "How is Nagihiko going to win Rima's heart?"_

_Kukai's face was priceless. _

_END RECAP_

"But I kinda suck at this stuff guys," Kukai said hastily, trying to get out of his predicament.

"_Please _Souma-kun?" I pretty much begged.

"How can you say no to that face?" Amu demanded furiously. Kukai scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…I challenged Utau to a ramen eating contest!" Kukai suggested (**A/N In reference to episode 75)**

"I can't see Rima-chan agreeing to that," I said shaking my head. Kukai frowned and looked thoughtful for a change. Suddenly his eyes brightened with an idea that scared me slightly.

"How about you play a good game of volley ball with her?" he suggested enthusiastically. "When you let her win she'll totally fall for you!"

I struggled to figure out the logic in this, but Amu seemed to get it because she jumped up, put her first in the air and let out a battle cry.

"LET'S DO IT!" she yelled and Kukai and I both covered our ears.

"You're being awful loud this morning," I mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Amu yelled in my ear. I winced.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I turned my attention to the middle schooler in front of me. "You're telling me that if I let Rima win a game of volley ball I can confess my love to her?"

"Uh, something like that," Kukai said and I sighed. This definitely was not going to work.

"Are you sure that—"

"We're in," Amu-chan said with that creepy little wink of hers. It's that creepy thing you can't say no to for fear of her killing you.

"What are you in for Amu-chan?" asked Rima from behind us and we all jumped.

"Uh…h-h-hey there R-Rima!" Amu stuttered. Rima just stared. No suspicion or anything. Just staring like she knew something….

"Would you like to play a game of volley ball, Rima-chan?" I asked politely.

"…"

I winced at her silence.

"I should go," Kukai said quickly and left, leaving Amu and myself staring at the spot he'd once been. _Traitor_.

"I don't like working," Rima said calmly.

"I'll take you to the next comedy performance!" Amu said desperately. _Way to blow your money, Amu, _I thought dryly.

"Would _he _come to the performance with us?" Rima demanded, shoving a finger in my direction.

"Of course not!" Amu said quickly. Ouch. Amu was always hasty with her words.

"Fine then," Rima said. She turned to me. "I will destroy you."

I gulped. Rima looked scary for someone of her height.

As we made our way to the volley ball net I continued to mentally ask myself the same question: _what on earth did I just get myself into?_

"Are you going to play too, Amu-chan?" asked Rima in the sweet, quite, yet so completely terrifying voice of hers.

"No, no!" Amu said with a fake laugh that made me shudder. "I think I'm going to sit by that tree and watch while YOU and NAGIHIKO play TOGETHER."

I felt all the blood drain from my face at her words. _Note to self: don't ever let Amu join in my plans…._

"Ah, Amu-chan—" I began worriedly but Rima cut we off quickly.

"Whatever you say, Amu," Rima said and tossed me the ball that she conjured out of seemingly no where. I stared stupidly at the ball.

"What…" I started slowly then realized what was going on. "Oh! Take this Rima-chan!" I yelled and served the ball. In my defense, how was I supposed to know she was unnaturally slow? What happened, you may wonder. Well, I tossed the ball and successfully managed to get Rima in the face with it, knocking the small girl over with a small thud. I paled.

"Amu, help!" I shouted only to turn around and see she was busy screaming at Ikuto for nibbling on her ear.

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED CAT! STOP BITING MY EAR!" Amu screeched, her answer being a fit of hysterical laughter from the feline offender. I scowled. Just like her, too…. Despite Rima being out cold on the ground I found myself slightly amused by Amu's pointless tantrum.

"You know you like it, _Amu," _he teased her with his normal smirk still in place.

Again Amu was beginning to resemble a tomato with a mop of pink hair, something I noticed she seemed to do a lot when he was around.

"I do not!" she growled.

"Amu-chan!" I shouted. "Rima kind of—"

"The shrimp took a spill?" Ikuto chuckled when he saw the state Rima was in. I frowned.

"Rima isn't a shrimp!" I said defensively. _Just vertically challenged… _"And I hit her in the head with the volley ball."

At this, Ikuto cracked up and even Amu had to fight down a grin.

"Smooth," Ikuto chuckled. "I don't think hitting a girl with a ball is the best way to win her affection."

"Neither is acting like a pervert," I pointed out. The blue haired cat shut up.

"What's going on?" Rima asked, her speech slightly slurred.

"Rima-chan! You're alive!" I shouted happily. I looked at her again. Not only did she now have hives, she also sported a large bump on her head along with the bright red spot where the ball actually made contact.

She glared at me and Amu.

"Good bye, Amu," Rima said, and I had the suspicion she intentionally didn't mention my name.

I sighed in defeat for the second time as she walked away without another word.

"I give up," I said again.

"I knew you were bad at this," Ikuto said to Amu, sounding bored.

"Don't give up!" Amu cheered and turned her gaze to Ikuto. "And _you _shut up!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rima was still ignoring me and whenever she spoke to someone near me, she pretended I didn't exist.

"Hey, Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted as she approached. And no she did not say "Hello Nagihiko!" or any sort of thing to aknowledge my existance.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" I wondered aloud.

"Yaya, we need you help," Amu said quickly.

"Yaya will help!" Yaya squealed.

"We need some advice on how to win over Rima," Amu said promptly.

Yaya stared blankly.

"Yaya didn't know Amu was into girls…" she said slowly. **(A/N although Tadase is close enough- no offense Tadase likers…but Amuto will still prevail)**

"NOT ME!" Amu shouted.

"Then why—"

"Nagihiko likes Rima and we need to make the best situation for him to tell her," Amu explained.

So much for my attraction to Rima being a secret. I expected Yaya to turn away, but her reaction was not what I expected, nor what I wanted it to be.

"Yaya has the best idea!" she declared her eyes glowing dangerously.

**RIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKO**

**Me: **I'll give you all three guesses what Yaya is going to say and the first two don't count!

**Ikuto: **What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Yaya: **Yaya knows!

**Me: **I know but you can't tell anyone!

**Yaya: **OK…Yaya is going to say—

**Me: **-grabs Yaya- NO!

**Ikuto: **Remember to review :3


	3. Cute Things Always Do The Trick

**Me: **Yay! Updating time!

**Ikuto: **Aw crap. Updating time.

**Me: **…just cuz you have a huge fan club doesn't mean you can pick on innocent people!

**Ikuto: **Watch me!

**Me: **Ha ha ha! I read chapter 39 of the manga and I started cracking up again…Ikuto…what the hell is with the PIRATE thing? Amu and her bridal thing I get but seriously…A PIRATE?? I'm still laughing

**Ikuto: **-.- I'll cut you up with that sword

**Me: **oh crap! It was still funny though

**Ikuto: -**tries to kill Hana-chan with a butcher knife because he can't Chara change since Yoru is ditching him for Miki-

**Nagihiko: **o.0 Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**HAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPYHAPPYSKIPPY**

**RECAP:**

_I expected Yaya to turn away, but her reaction was not what I expect, nor what I wanted it to be._

"_Yaya has the best idea," she declared her eyes glowing dangerously_

_END RECAP_

"That's great, Yaya!" Amu cheered and I sighed at the same moment Ikuto did. Heh. Even he could tell something bad was going to happen.

"What's your idea?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Get her something cute!" Yaya said happily. My jaw dropped. How come I didn't think of that in the first place?

Amu's reaction must have been quite similar to mine because I heard Ikuto say "Careful Amu or you might swallow a fly."

"Ew!" Yaya squealed.

"That's great Yaya!" I said happily. "But where am I going to get her something like that?"

"That easy," Yaya said smirking. She looked a lot like Ikuto when she did that and I was starting to get nervous. "Go to Magical Monkey Luuuv!"

"Magical Monkey Luuuv?" I asked absolutely bewildered.

"New store," Ikuto explained rolling his eyes.

"How do _you _know?" Amu and I asked at the same time.

"Kukai took Utau there and when she saw me next she wouldn't stop talking about the place," Ikuto said disgustedly.

"Let's go," I said resignedly. I really didn't want to put myself through this but if that's what it took to win Rima then I didn't have much of a choice. After all, what could go wrong?

We reached said store too soon and when we walked in, I almost fainted. Everything was bright pink, including the uniform the shop keeper wore.

"Ikuto? You look kind of green," Amu said uncertainly.

"I think I gotta step outside a minute," Ikuto said gagging and all but ran out the store.

"Green really isn't his color," Amu said thoughtfully. I stared at her. "It's not your color either," she added. I looked at my reflection in the window and saw that I was also green. Ikuto finally came back in, not looking much better.

"Can we go soon?" he asked.

"Not until Nagihiko gets Rima a present," Amu said firmly. Ikuto looked at me with the most terrifying expression on his face. You could feel the danger radiating off of him as he spoke.

"Do it fast," he said. I grimaced.

"I'm planning on it," I said only to be dragged off by Amu to find "something Rima would _just love!" _

"I don't know what Rima would even like," I said finally and Amu smiled devilishly, scaring me half to death.

"Look at that!" she squealed and I turned around to see a small toy that was a bear in a tutu standing on a ball. It was one of the weirdest toys I'd ever seen.

"Um, Amu-chan, do you really think—"

"Rima will absolutely adore it!" Amu squealed, getting the attention of many shoppers.

"I think we should be more quiet, Amu-chan," I told her, but she didn't pay any attention to me. Instead, she seized the toy, stuck it in my arms and pushed me to buy it. So I did, much to Ikuto's relief because that got us out of the store that I had intention of going anywhere near ever again.

"Now all we have to do is get it to Rima," Amu said happily.

"How're we gonna do that?" demanded Ikuto, still looking a bit sick. Amu and I both gave him a look and he groaned. "First you make me go into that store—"

"Nobody made you follow us," Amu pointed out.

"—and now you're making me get back onto that roof! You guys are mean as hell!" he growled. Amu frowned.

"Just do it, Ikuto," she sighed and I stared. Amu was so…merciless!

"I will…if you call me Ikuto-koi for the rest of the day," Ikuto challenged her and Amu turned bright red. I take that back. Ikuto is merciless and Amu just returns the favor. Or maybe it's the other way around. I wouldn't know.

"You can't be serious!" she shouted. Ikuto smirked. I noticed he did that a lot around Amu. Interesting….

"But I'm entirely serious," he said. "I don't want the girl-boy doing it so that leaves you."

I sweat dropped. So now I was girl-boy now? Great.

"Please, Amu-chan," I pleaded. Amu blushed and I had to admit it was pretty amusing.

"Jeez," she groaned. "If Ikuto can get the toy into Rima's room I will."

"What did you call me?" Ikuto asked too innocently. Amu bit her lower lip.

"Ikuto-_koi,_" she said, wincing at the end.

"I'll get that ugly bear thing into the shrimp's room then," Ikuto said looking completely entertained.

It took me a minute to realize that 'the shrimp' was Rima. I wondered if Ikuto had a nick name for all of us. Probably.

"It's not ugly," Amu protested and Ikuto looked at the disfigured object in his hand.

"Sure it's not," he said. I looked up at the house we had made our way to and saw Ikuto smirk.

"Too easy," I heard him mutter and then call his chara. Cat ears and a tail appeared **(A/N I totally wish I could do that T.T)** and he delicately made his way up to the window, one perfect jump at a time. I looked at Amu and saw her shaking her head. I turned my gaze away and watched as Ikuto knocked on the window impatiently. Rima opened it and exchanged a few words with him and he nodded. The window closed with a loud snap and Ikuto jumped down. The tail and ears vanished and he walked toward us looking amused. Ikuto turned to me and I had a bad feeling.

"She told me to ask you if your Nadeshiko side was kicking in and you wanted to play dolls," he chuckled. The small chuckle became a full laugh until he was on the ground laughing.

"That's not funny," Amu scolded.

"I need another tactic," I said glumly. Ikuto finally stopped laughing and pulled himself up off the ground. He still had an amused look in his eyes.

"But there's a bright side," he told me. I almost groaned.

"I think I don't want to know," I told him.

"Before I left, I saw her put it in a box that said 'Rima's treasures'. If it helps, the box was empty except for a picture of her and her parents smiling and laughing together and an autographed poster from this old comedian guy," Ikuto said quietly and I felt my heart beat increase. I looked at his face to make sure he wasn't teasing me and I saw he was being completely honest.

"Really?" Amu gasped. Ikuto nodded.

"The shrimp probably likes you and just wont admit it," he told me casually.

"I didn't know you were that deep," Amu said appreciatively.

"The shrimp kind of reminds me of you, Amu," Ikuto added. "She can't admit she likes Nagihiko, just like you can't admit you like me."

Amu's face turned bright red and she started yelling at the cat as he fell back into fits of laughter. I sighed. OK, so Rima put the toy away, but it wasn't helping me actually confess to her.

"Hey guys," Kukai yelled from across the street. He was walking with Utau somewhere and Amu stopped yelling so she could wave back. She was still glaring at Ikuto and her face was still red. The two crossed the street toward us and we moved away from Rima's house so we didn't look like a group of stalkers.

"Why were you guys crowded around that house?" Utau asked looking slightly curious.

"Nagihiko is in love with Rima and doesn't know how to confess," Amu said before Ikuto or I could interject.

"The girl-boy and the shrimp," Ikuto said thoughtfully. "How disturbing."

"You mean my plan didn't work?" Kukai asked.

"What did you do?" asked Utau wearily.

"I suggested sports," Kukai said casually and Utau groaned.

"Idiot! That's not what you do!" she shouted and Kukai winced.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said in his defense. Utau sighed sadly. The blonde girl turned to me.

"You do the most romantic thing of all," she said.

"What's that?"

Utau stared at me.

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously.

"Um, no," I said feebly. Utau smiled dangerously, making Kukai, Ikuto and me all take a big step back. Amu however was completely enraptured.

"Then not only will I _tell _you, I'll _teach _you," she said. Suddenly I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh no," I whispered. This wasn't going to end well.

**RIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMASHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKORIMAHIKO**

**Me: **Ta-da! Saicy told me that I should make Rima like Nagihiko and just pretend that she didn't, but since its Nagihiko's POV, that was all I could do. So that part went to Saicy...aren't you special XD

**Ikuto: **You made me seem so weak!

**Me: **You're so sensitive! All I made you do was puke!

**Ikuto: **…grr

**Me: **Be grateful I didn't make you dress up in a bunny suit!

**Amu: **WTF??

**Me: **Just wait my friend. Just wait.

**Ikuto: -**sneaks away-

**A Random Toaster: **Remember to review!!


	4. Serenade Your Love

**Me: **I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I have good reasons! First, I was really busy with school (I'm graduating in a few weeks and going to High School! Yay! Or not) and then I realized that I was probably going to keep taking forever to update so I decided not to update until I was completely done with the story…starting after this chapter XP So now I can update every…whenever I feel like it -.-

**Ikuto: **You're just lazy and useless.

**Me: **Ouch.

**Utau: **You had it coming.

**Me: **Why??

**Utau: **THIS IS MY BIG SCENE! AND YOU COMPLETELY NEGLECTED IT TO RAISE YOUR GRADE IN SCIENCE FROM A 'D' SO YOU CAN GRADUATE INTO HIGH SCHOOL FEELING ACCOMPLISHED!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??

**Kukai: **…I'd start running if I were you, Hana-chan.

**Yoru: **Hana-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Ikuto: **Since when is she Hana_-sama_?

**Yoru**: Since she gave me a years worth of catnip :3

**Me: **I'm warning you all now: Utau may end up acting a little strange in this chapter, but I wondered what she'd been like as a teacher and this is what I imagined her like.

**Utau: **-reads script- You've ruined my image as a sweet, caring little girl! I'll kill you!

**Me: **I told you so. On with the story –runs away-

……………………………………

_Recap:_

_Utau stared at me._

"_You don't know?" she asked incredulously._

"_Um, no," I said feebly. Utau smiled dangerously, making Kukai, Ikuto and me all take a big step back. Amu however was completely enraptured._

"_Then not only will I tell you, I'll teach you," she said. Suddenly I knew exactly what she was talking about._

"_Oh no," I whispered. This wasn't going to end well._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

We were sitting in Utau's apartment listening to her album. Ikuto and Kukai were still trying to stifle their laughter from when Utau first voiced her plan. They would've been laughing like maniacs if it weren't for that fact that we all knew that if they did, they would face the wrath of Utau.

_flashback_

_"The most romantic thing you can do for a girl is sing to her," Utau explained, her purple eyes glowing._

_"But I can't sing!" I protested. Utau's grin was feral and all of us—Amu included this time—turned pale, especially me._

_"Call me 'sensei' kid," she said and then she dragged me to her place. And so began the lessons._

_end flashback_

"Let's take it from the top!" Amu cheered, wearing a shirt that said in bright pink letters: GO RIMAHIKO! Before I could ask where the shirt came from in the first place, Utau kicked me. Hard. I winced and rubbed my back.

"Sing, dammit!" she screeched and everyone jumped.

"You should sing now," Kukai advised, looking wearily at his short tempered girlfriend.

_"I lo_—" I began to sing but Utau began screaming.

"What are you? Tone deaf? Your voice is cracking! You sound like a kid on puberty!" Utau yelled and Ikuto jumped up and left.

"Why'd he leave?" Amu asked Kukai in a whisper.

"I think he lost control," Kukai replied just as quietly and before Amu had the chance to inquire what sort of control Ikuto lost, they heard hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the door.

"Is he laughing at my precious student's singing skills?" Utau roared, suddenly defensive. She seized me in a hug and cradled me like a little kid who had been picked on at the park.

"Um, Utau-sensei? I don't think that—" I tried to say, but my voice was muffled when she squeezed me closer.

"It's okay, my precious student. Ikuto is just jealous that he doesn't have the voice of an angel," she crooned and I felt the lack of air taking its toll on me.

"Utau, I think you're killing him," Kukai noted and I nodded slightly. I didn't want to die before successfully getting my feelings across to Rima.

"Oh! I don't want to ruin your vocal cords anymore than they already are!" the blonde girl said worriedly.

After an hour of endless torture, Utau decided I was ready to "serenade my love to Rima." Whatever _that _was supposed to mean.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Utau-sensei?" I asked uncertainly and she smacked me.

"You're no longer my pupil so you can quit the 'sensei' and of course it's going to work," Utau said dismissively and kept her brisk pace. I wondered how she even knew where Rima lived.

_Please let Utau be a serial killer! Please let her be taking us to some deserted ally way and murder us! Please, please, please! Anything as long as I don't have to sing that song!_

"We're here!" Utau said cheerfully and I suddenly felt compelled to puke. Maybe if I did I wouldn't have to sing.

"Don't try anything funny or _else," _she added dangerously.

_So much for that I guess_.

I looked around to find someone to back me up, only to see that everyone—including Utau—had vanished.

"Now or never," I mumbled and threw a rock at Rima's window. I wondered where the rock came from until I saw a pile of rocks similar to it in a small pile by a bush. I watched wearily as Amu's hand popped out and another rock rolled over to me. I threw it. This time, Rima opened the window. Her large, beautiful, chocolately, dreamy, adorable, cute, precious, doll-like—I mean, her plain old normal, not-in-any-way-special eyes were widened in surprise.

"What're _you_ doing here?" she asked darkly.

"I, um, wanted to well…" I began wondering how I was supposed to broach the subject.

"Spit it out!" she snapped. I took a deep breath.

"I need to sing you a song," I said and began:

"_I love you, you love me  
We're a great big family.  
With a great big hug  
and a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me to!"_

Rima stared. Then she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Hm."

"'Hm' what?" I asked desperately. Did she understand.

"Are you going to sing the Sesame Street theme song next?" she asked.

"I could if you want," I said and she rolled her eyes and closed the window.

"It didn't work!" Utau shouted. She glared at me. "There's no hope for you."

"Ouch," I said as I watched her drag Kukai away. He shot us an apologetic look before he was dragged around the corner.

_PLAN SERANADE-RIMA: FAILED. _

"That was hilarious!" Ikuto laughed as we walked away.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I groaned and he nodded.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" a familiar voice yelled (**A/N** guess who!)

"That's me," Ikuto said dryly as Tadase came running over.

"Tadase-kun! Help us!" Amu squealed.

"With what?" he asked looking worried. Amu explained everything to Tadase, including my past failures. I decided that at the rate we were going, all of Japan was going to know I liked Rima.

"That's easy!" Kiseki said haughtily.

"What am I supposed to do?" I moaned and Amu patted my back.

"I have a plan," Tadase and Kiseki said at the same time.

"Where have I heard _that one _before," I muttered, the words sounding depressingly familiar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Me: **I don't own Barney. At all. I would've put that at the beginning, but that would've killed the surprise! Also, some of you may be wondering why the hell I put Tadase in this.

**Ikuto: **Yup.

**Me: **Well, I really wanted someone to be an epic fail and Tadase is the only one who can do that. Plus…only he could think of what I have planned out for him….MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**Tadase: **Oh snap.

**Ikuto: **She finally lost her sanity.

**Amu: **Review!

**Me: **Toast! Waffles! Bananas! Reviews! Eggs! Reviews!


	5. Her Knight In Plastic Armor

**Me: **The idea for this chapter was mostly inspired by Smallvillegirl2 and Miyuka Kokoro because of some conversations I had with the two of them which is why I started working on this as soon as I got the idea. So thank you guys for giving me this idea. This chapter goes out to both of you :3

**Ikuto: **What idea?

**Me: **Trust me, you're going to love it!

**Ikuto: **…I'm scared.

**Me: **As you should be. Now do the disclaimer before I change my mind.

**Ikuto: **Change your mind about what?

**Me: **Do the freakin disclaimer damn you!

**Ikuto: **Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any other manga. In fact, she doesn't even own this computer.

_**c**__**h**_**a**p**t**_**e**__**r **__**f**_**i**v**e**

_Recap:_

"_I have a plan," Tadase and Kiseki said at the same time._

"_Where have I heard that one before," I muttered, the words sounding depressingly familiar._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Of all the plans so far, I knew this one was the worst. The situation made me rethink all thoughts of Tadase. Actually, I was beginning to understand why some people call him Tadagay. Before you call me a failure as a friend let me explain what happened.

Tadase brought us to his place. He put me in a knight costume that was three sizes to small _everywhere. _He also said that Rima would find this highly attractive and leap into my arms. I was too dumbfounded to refuse it and ended up putting in on in a shocked stupor.

Well, crap.

"I'm not wearing this," I said flatly. Tadase rolled his eyes. Ikuto was watching grouchily from the corner and even Amu was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Tadase-kun, I think this a bit extreme," Amu said tentatively.

"Of course not!" Tadase declared. "No girl can resist a knight in shiny armor!"

"This is plastic armor, Tadase," I reminded him. I wasn't being as polite as I could've been, but this was absolutely ridiculous and after four-going-on-five humiliating attempts, it's hard not to be snappy.

Ikuto had the expression of someone in a torture chamber. He eyed my outfit and dragged me away.

"Look girl-boy, I'm only doing this because Tadase is an annoying prick and I want to make him look like an idiot in front of Amu," he growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oddly enough, I can't imagine you doing anything out of pure generosity," I said darkly and Ikuto looked confused for a minute. He shook his head and sighed.

"Just trust me," he said.

"I'm not sure if—"

"Hey kid, it's my plan or a tiny-tots king costume, right?"

"…"

It was true.

My thoughts would be a mixture of both. I had no desire to find out what Ikuto had been thinking when Tadase showed up.

"Yeah, I thought so," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do," I grumbled.

"Do exactly what Kiddy King says," Ikuto ordered and my jaw dropped.

"The whole point is so I _don't _do what Tadase says!" I exclaimed.

"OK, not _everything. _I'm going to be making a few adjustments to save you some dignity and score me some points with Amu," he amended.

"Hn," I grumbled. The tights Tadase forced me into was killing me. Slowly and painfully I should add.

"Good." Ikuto said promptly. "Now let's head back."

"I don't wanna go back!" I cried. I was acting childish, but would you want to go back to the person who stuck you in a humiliating outfit? Would you? Nope. I thought not. Desperation brings out the very worst in people.

"Just go you idiotic girl-boy," Ikuto growled and I obliged with a glare.

"Let's do this," I replied in the same tone of voice.

We got back to where Tadase and Amu were, Amu staring off into space like a space-cadet and Tadase humming The Cuppy Cake song. It hurt my ears.

"I'm ready," I said firmly. Ikuto grinned. He actually looked happy, something that I found rather scary. For what seemed like the millionth time, we made out slow way to Rima's house, a path that was seeming more and more like the path to Hell.

"Now," Tadase whispered and backed away.

"Now," Ikuto muttered and I could hear the evilness in his voice.

"Don't die," Amu said. I felt so much better. I threw a rock at Rima's window.

"What do you want, cross-dresser?" she asked with a scowl. She and Ikuto would get along well I believe. Her eyes widened when she say my outfit. "What the hell…?"

"That was my reaction, too," I said darkly. Rima said nothing for what seemed like years…even though it wasn't of course.

"But _why_?" she asked me gawking.

"It's a very long and complicated story and—DAMN IT ALL IKUTO _HELP ME!" _I shouted the last part because the tights that came with the knight outfit were squeezing me in a place that no guy wants squeezed and I was going to spontaneously combust if I had to wear them any longer, especially in front of Rima.

Tadase came running from behind a tree at the same time Ikuto did.

"You killed it Nagihiko!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Good job, girl-boy," Ikuto said grinning nastily before he kicked Tadase's behind so the blonde toppled over onto Rima's lawn. What happened next was possibly the most disturbing thing that I've ever seen.

Right after face planting the ground with a loud thud, little laser beams shot around, electrocuting Tadase in a way that looked rather painful. Then a whole opened in the ground with the promptly fell into with an even louder thud that looked more painful than the first fall. Soon after, a pack of rabid dogs came running at him and Tadase ran away screaming, straight into a wood chipper. How he failed to s_ee_ the wood chipper is something that will forever be a mystery.

Everyone stared. Except for Ikuto that is. He was laughing like crazy.

"What just happened?" Amu and I both asked at the same time.

"My security alarm that I just set up against you guys went off," Rima said casually. I winced at the thought of that being me.

"Ouch," I said.

"It's specifically programmed to not go off on a few people such as my parents, Amu and myself go through it," Rima said and then she looked like she just realized something. "Oh, and one other person, but none of you need to know who it is," she added.

"It's obviously not Kiddy-King," chuckled Ikuto.

"I didn't think of him," Rima said easily.

"Is he dead?" I asked uncertainly.

"Um…I'm not sure. The package did say that the system could cause possible death, but I don't really know," Rima said looking not the least bit alarmed.

"Who's the other person that your alarm doesn't go off against?" Amu asked curiously. Rima blushed lightly.

"That doesn't matter," she said quietly. Ikuto was the only one who seemed to understand her cryptic response. He laughed.

"I'll tell you guys," he offered, but paused when he saw Rima's death glare. "OK, maybe I won't."

Rima slammed her window shut and we made our way home, me still dressed in the knight costume Tadase gave me.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a feminine voice.

"Rima, just killed Tadase-kun," Amu replied to a very French looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, Lulu," Ikuto said with a small glare.

"How did that happen?" Lulu asked looking completely bewildered. Before Amu could tell her everything, I did. Why not? Amu was going to do it anyway. Lulu snorted a very unlady-like snort.

"What?" I asked her grumpily.

"Roses, sports, cute things, singing, cosplay," Lulu said, listing my past failures off, "that's not what you do."

"What else am I supposed to do then?" I grumbled. Lulu smiled sweetly.

"There's one thing you can do that won't completely screw up," she said.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" I demanded.

"But this will _really _work," Lulu promised. "I know it will."

I sighed. I'd made so many failures that one more probably wouldn't hurt. I nodded.

"Here's what y'all do," my possible—but unlikely—savior said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: **I foresee many mixed opinions on what I did to Tadase in the chapter. I had to re-write it because what originally happened to Tadase was a lot more…anyway, sorry Tadase lovers. And I don't exactly know where the idea of Lulu came from, but if I end up calling her Luna by accident, blame it on Gakuen Alice…

**Ikuto: **I totally owned Tadase…

**Me: **Yeah.

**Tadase: **Ikuto totally owned me.

**Me: **Yeah…wait. Why are you still alive?

**Lulu: **Review!

**Me: **I think I'm going crazy **8-P**


	6. They All Love Jewlery

**Me: **Oh damn I got a bunch of reviews :3

**Ikuto: **You got about twelve. Not fifty.

**Me: **But now I'm over half way to 100!! And I'm over half way done with the story! Ohhh I was 100 reviews so bad!

**Ikuto: **That's great. Where's Lulu?

**Me: **I kinda lost her…

**Lulu: **I'm here!

**Me: **-dies of shock-

**Ikuto: **Nice one

**Lulu: **Um…this is a little awkward. Anyway, Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! HANA-CHAN GET THE HELL UP SO YOU CAN FINISH THE STORY!!

**Me: **Oh! And because it was pointed out to me that my math skills are messed up—it's not possible to fail a confession nine times when the story says ten times—the whole entire ending of the story is different! Thanks to the person who pointed it out to me! I would mention you, but I don't remember who you are so…

**Lulu/Ikuto: **Idiot

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Recap_

"_Roses, sports, cute things, singing, cosplay," Lulu said, listing my past failures off, "that's not what you do."_

"_What else am I supposed to do then?" I grumbled. Lulu smiled sweetly._

"_There's one thing you can do that won't completely screw up," she said._

"_Do you know how many times I've heard that?" I demanded._

"_But this will really work," Lulu promised. "I know it will."_

_I sighed. I'd made so many failures that one more probably wouldn't hurt. I nodded._

"_Here's what y'all do," my possible—but unlikely—savior said._

"Well, this makes a lot more sense than dressing up in tights," Ikuto objected as I struggled with the "necklace" I was making.

"I can't make jewelry," I grumbled. Ikuto chuckled.

"No kidding," he said with a smirk.

"You weren't supposed to agree," I reminded him.

"Since when has he ever done what he's supposed to do?" Lulu asked from behind me. Out of all the previous suggestions, this one seemed to be easiest. At least until I actually started trying to make the necklace. That became an epic failure. Her eyes widened.

"Wow. You really can't make jewelry," she noted when she saw my piece-of-failure.

"This was your fool proof idea," I reminded her. Lulu grimaced.

"Looks like the impossible must happen," she declared.

"Uh-huh," I replied. Impossible was a frequently used word I noticed.

"After seeing someone be electrocuted, falling into a giant pit, attacked by rabid dogs and successfully run into a wood chipper that was somehow unseen all in five minutes, I don't think impossible is much of a word," Ikuto objected. Lulu looked confused and I shook my head.

"It's complicated," I said.

"I see. Anyway, I think we need to cheat," Lulu said uncertainly.

"Cheat?" Amu asked looking confused. I was too.

"How do you cheat at making necklaces?" I asked her bewilderedly. She gave me a look and I finally got it.

"Oh. You want me to _buy _her jewelry," I muttered feeling a bit slow.

"It's better than giving her that…creation," Ikuto said with a smirk as he eyed my so called creation. I looked at the failed attempt and felt kind of bad for it. Something my grandmother told me suddenly rang in my mind.

_No matter how crappy something looks, it's better made from love than something bought. _

OK, so it was a lot more delicately put than that but who's going to remember something like that? Resolve filled me.

"Nope. I'm giving her this," I said, pointing at the piece-of-failure that was placed before me. Amu cheered as Ikuto and Lulu both rolled their eyes.

"If that's what you want kid," Lulu told me with a shrug. "See ya'll 'round," she said and all but kicked us out of her house.

"Did she just evict us?" Ikuto asked me.

"I think so," I replied.

"Let's get Nagihiko's necklace to Rima!" Amu cheered.

"I still can't believe you're calling that a necklace," Ikuto said with a snicker. Amu and I both sweat-dropped. It's like we were expecting anything else anyway.

"I just want to get this done and over with," I grumbled. Then I noticed it was getting dark out.

"Wait till tomorrow," Ikuto advised. "She'll probably have improved her 'killer security system' today and maybe she'll take it down later."

"Ah. Good idea," I said I inwardly groaned at the long walk home.

"I'm going to be so late!" Amu suddenly shrieked. I jumped and Ikuto grinned.

"Don't worry Amu, I won't let you be late," he promised. Amu's lips formed into a O shape and just before she could scream 'no' Ikuto scooped her up bridal style and bounded away.

"That was fast," I muttered to myself and made my looooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnggggggggggggg way home, begging for tomorrow to not come. Then it hit me: Ikuto and Amu didn't have to be around for me to do this. I grimaced.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Nope. I can't do this…I CAN DO THIS! …Maybe. _

My thoughts jumbled around my mind, every few seconds, one would explode like a display of fireworks.

"Love is pain," I growled irritably. Despite it all, I made my way to Rima's house for what seemed like five times too many or quite possibly more.

"Why be in pain when you can have fun?" asked a high pitched voiced from behind me. At that moment three thoughts crossed my mind:

The first was, _Why are the charas only showing up with crappy timing?_

The second was, _Aw crap! Kusukusu is Rima's chara! I'm so screwed._

The third was, _I really want ramen right now…_

The third was entirely random, but it happens to the best of us sometimes.

"H-h-hey there," I stuttered. It sounds pathetic to be freaked out by someone who is smaller than your face, but when that someone is grinning with an evil smile that could challenge Ikuto's _and _is the chara of the girl you're trying to impress, it's not so pathetic.

"Why are you hurting yourself when you could be doing this in a fun way?" Kusukusu asked with a little giggle. "Ran told me everything."

Naturally.

"And you have a better idea?" I scoffed. Kusukusu grinned.

"Rima-chan doesn't like jewelry," Kusukusu said.

"Helpful, but it doesn't do me much good," I told her tiredly. The little chara loved games, but I was past the point of exhausted. Kusukusu continued to smile eerily.

"Rima-chan loves funny things, you know," she said slyly.

"So wha—oh!" when I finally realized what Kusukusu was talking about, I felt sick. What she was talking about might work. But it would make being dressed in a knight costume look normal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

**Me: **I know I told someone I'd update by Friday, but we had my end-of-the-year eight grade class field trip whatchamacallit to Marine World and then I crashed and my friend's place for a while. But here's my update. And for those of you who are plotting my demise because I didn't finish all of Lulu's genius idea, don't kill me because it's going to be part of the next chapter x.x

**Lulu: **It better be…

**Me: **It's important!

**Lulu: **…OK

**Me: **Review! Help me hit 100 for the first time in my fanfiction life!

**Ikuto: **You sound pathetic when you beg like that.

**Me: **...


	7. Laughter Is The Same As Love

_**Me: **_Why is it that the more people tell me to update faster the slower I update?

**Ikuto: **Because you're a failure.

**Me: **You're back! –tries to glomp-

**Ikuto: **-steps away-

**Me: **How I missed your Meanie-head-ness! Where did you go? Why did you leave me??

**Ikuto: **You stopped writing for so long you idiot.

**Me: **Oh. I guess I did

**Ikuto: **I'm just going to do the disclaimer before you end up acting dumber than usual.

**Me: **OK…wait. I'm not dumb!

**Ikuto: **Sure…Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Now start writing!!

**Me: **Got it dude.

**CHAPTER 7:**

**KUSUKUSU**

_Recap:_

"_Helpful, but it doesn't do me much good," I told her tiredly. The little chara loved games, but I was past the point of exhausted. Kusukusu continued to smile eerily. _

"_Rima-chan loves funny things, you know," she said slyly._

"_So wha—oh!" when I finally realized what Kusukusu was talking about, I felt sick. What she was talking about might work. But it would make being dressed in a knight costume look normal. _

"Do you think there's any hope for him?" I heard Lulu ask Ikuto quietly as Kusukusu trained me to the point of near-death exhaustion.

The proper answer was, of course, no, but I decided to see what Ikuto would say.

"No. Not a chance," Ikuto replied. Because what else would he say?

"Tell me another!" Kusukusu yelled at me in her squeaky voice as I tried to think of a hilarious joke while doing the following:

holding onto my bright red fake nose, dripping with face paint, dressed in a ridiculous bright orange and yellow suit with a bright green tie, balancing on a ball with shoes that could only fit a giant, and shivering because I was still wet from when Kusukusu tried the idea of putting me in a dunk tank (Lulu and Ikuto had too much fun with that plan for my own liking).

I'm a genius at multitasking.

"Uh…so two cannibals are eating a clown and one of them looks up at the other and says 'this tastes funny,'" I tried and the other three stared. They might as well of been holding signs that said EPIC FAILURE on them in colors to match my ridiculous outfit.

"End it with a bala balance!" Kusukusu yelled. I never knew girls were so crazy when they were coaching you. Honestly. In my attempt to do the bala balance, I slipped off the ball and face-planted on the ground. Ikuto clapped loudly and cheered while Lulu turned away in disgust.

I scowled. She should be more appreciative that part of my act was an advertisement for the whole freakin business she was starting. I patted my pocket and felt the necklace I made Rima was still in my pocket, safe and sound.

"You're ready," Kusukusu said, although I had the feeling she was just saying that to get rid of me.

"I'm not sure if—" I began unhappily but Ikuto cut me off.

"You're doing great shorty!" he said easily and pulled me towards the giant purple circus tent we'd set up with the other charas. I looked inside to see a large crowd talking amongst themselves. Lulu darted onto the stage and began babbling about her new business or something along those lines. I scanned the crowd and saw Rima looking at the stage looking very bored.

"Time to go," Ikuto said and nudged me onto the stage. Lulu walked off with a swish of her blonde hair and I gulped.

_Just like a dance performance, _I told myself.

"Um…so what did one ball of yarn say the other?" I asked nervously.

"What?" Lulu called from back stage.

"Can you help me I'm sort of tangled up?" I cracked. No one laughed. It was sad.

I had a flashback of who told me the joke:

"_It's hilarious boy-girl," Ikuto promised. "The whole crowd is gonna love it, even your shrimp girlfriend."_

_end flashback._

"Try something else!" Kusukusu hissed and I turned around to see Ikuto and Lulu busting up behind the curtain. I could only see them because I was at an angle.

I jumped onto the big ball and got myself ready.

"Bala bal—" I began but a shriek from the audience stopped me. Rima leaped from the crowd and knocked me off the ball.

"You're going to kill it!" she yelled. "I won't let you harm the bala balance!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back but Rima didn't stop. She continued to yell at me about how bad I was at bala balance and then I realized the whole crowd was cracking up. For a minute, I couldn't figure out why, then I thought about it from a different point of view: Amu (Rima) had tackled Ikuto (Me) and was beating the crap of him while yelling about bala balance. Yeah that would be pretty funny. Although I didn't get the impression Amu was so much into bala balance…or had any desire to tackle Ikuto and beat the crap out of him. Well, maybe she'd want to tackle him—_no Nagihiko mind out of the gutter!! Gah! Ewww....._

Either way, I could feel the black eye that was going to be on my face and decided I needed to get my beloved off of me before she punched me into next Tuesday. So I simply grabbed the back collar of her dress and stood up, pulling her with me. The height difference was incredible.

"Put me down!" she squealed furiously. I realized that this wasn't helping me in winning her heart do I dropped her unceremoniously.

"Sorry," I said weakly.

"CLOWN DROP!" she screamed.

"Oh crap," I muttered just as she changed and began attacking me like a little bullet.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" I begged.

Ikuto and Lulu were cracking up behind the curtain again.

"Listen to the shrimp beating the crap out of him," Ikuto said laughing.

_Nice to know I'm entertaining, _I thought darkly before suffering another attack. It wasn't exactly like I could _hurt _her….

When she'd finally cooled down, Rima changed back and glared.

"Oh!" I said when I remembered what I had in my pocket. I quickly handed her the article of jewelry I'd made before she could leave. She stared at it for a while. Then looked at me with those big adorable eyes of hers and then blinked.

"Thank you," she said and skipped away, but not before I saw her face turn red.

"That was so completely random," Ikuto said as he walked out with Lulu.

"It worked?" Lulu asked bewildered.

"Not really…" I said dryly. "Wait! Damn it!"

"What?" Lulu and Ikuto both demanded.

"I didn't say anything!" I groaned and fell back onto the ground.

"I know exactly what you should do!" a sweet voice said cheerfully. Amu and Suu entered the tent.

"Look Suu, I'm very sorry, but I've heard that so many times," I told her wearily. These people were going to _kill me!_

"But this will work for sure-desu!" she said innocently.

"I don't think—"

"You…you don't believe me-desu?" Suu asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well…no. I mean not like that it's just…you know," I said, but I could feel my resolve cracking.

"Suu's always right," Amu said as she came up from behind the chara.

"What the hell," I muttered. "Well, Rima can't possibly hate me anymore than she already does so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Yay!" Amu and Suu squealed and I braced myself for hell just as I began to feel all my bruises with a vengeance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Four more chapters to go! Cuz I'm gonna do eleven chapters! Yay! Do you guys think I could make it to 100 reviews before I'm done? Yes? No? **


	8. Cookies Are The Charm

**Me: **I'm nine reviews away from 100!!

**Ikuto: **Somehow…

**Lulu: **Start writing!

**Me: **…but someone needs to do the disclaimer!

**Lulu: **Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us.

**Ikuto: **Thank god…

**Lulu:**WRITE BEFORE I KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!

**Me: **Writing…I'm writing…oh and by the way…NINE MORE REVIEWS TO 100!!

**Ikuto: **You already told them that.

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_I know exactly what you should do!" a sweet voice said cheerfully. Amu and Suu entered the tent._

"_Look Suu, I'm very sorry, but I've heard that so many times," I told her wearily. These people were going to kill me!_

"_But this will work for sure-desu!" she said innocently._

"_I don't think—"_

"_You…you don't believe me-desu?" Suu asked, her eyes filling with tears._

"_Well…no. I mean not like that it's just…you know," I said, but I could feel my resolve cracking._

"_Suu's always right," Amu said as she came up from behind the chara._

"_What the hell," I muttered. "Well, Rima can't possibly hate me anymore than she already does so I guess it doesn't really matter."_

"_Yay!" Amu and Suu squealed and I braced myself for hell just as I began to feel all my bruises with a vengeance._

_End recap._

* * *

"Suu, you're a genius!" I said happily. I had no idea why I hadn't thought of this before. Plus, this was something I could actually _do_ that wasn't completely ridiculous: cook something for her. Plus, it would give me time to talk to her and (if the food was good enough) possibly win her heart. And I'm one kick-ass cook if I do say so myself.

As I baked the chocolate-chip-and-peanut-butter cookies I hummed to myself along with Suu and Amu as Ikuto and Lulu watched with eyebrows raised. Well, Lulu was watching me cook, but Ikuto was more checking out Amu…whatever. The sweet scent of deliciously made cookies filled with love filled my kitchen and even Lulu and Ikuto showed interest. I smirked.

They wouldn't laugh at me ever again! They would even beg to become my slaves when I denied them my delicious cookies!!

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Sorry. Had a creepy Tadase moment back there…may his soul rest in peace after face planting the ground with a loud thud, with little laser beams shot around, and being electrocuted in a way that looked rather painful. Then having a hole open in the ground and promptly falling into it with an even louder thud that looked more painful than the first fall, also having a pack of rabid dogs coming running at you right after then charging straight into a wood chipper.

All in one security system…

Although I must admit, after being dressed up in plastic knight costume, it's kind of hard to feel pity for the person who made you do it even if they—well, you know what happened.

"All done!" Suu squeaked as the timer _dinged, _announcing that my deliciousness was ready.

"Let's go," I said cheerfully. I was feeling dangerously optimistic about this plan, something I should've learned seven attempts ago was _not_a good thing. Lulu, Suu, Amu, Ikuto and I made our way to Rima's house. Sadly, I was skipping the whole way, something Ikuto seemed to find intensely amusing. In between the moments he was hitting on Amu. I had to give him credit for being so…persistent.

"What smells like cookies?" someone asked suspiciously. It was Rima who had just come out of her house. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling. When I actually looked into her eyes, I saw them turn a light shade of pink, which boosted my ego even more.

"Here," I said cheerfully. "Have one."

I could understand her suspicious glare considering I had a black eye and was covered in bruises that _she _had given me and now I was giving her cookies. I heard Rima mumbled something like 'masochistic' under her breath, but she took one anyway and ate it. I watched and waited for her to grin and beg for me. I waited for her drag me inside the house so she could plead for me to cook more of the delicious cookies. I could hear it in my head now:

"_Oh Nagi-sama! Marry me so we can live together happily and you can make me cookies ever day!" _Rima would beg and I would be most happy to oblidge. But because things never went the way I'd hoped them to go, Rima said none of these things. Instead her eyes widened in horror and she coughed.

My would-be beloved tossed one of the delicious cookies on the ground and I watched her face turn red with fury. Wait. No. Her face was turning red and then in occurred to me: in her school records which I had checked like the stalker I am, it said she was allergic to peanut-butter,

_Well…this isn't good…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND POISON ME!!" Rima shrieked and darted back inside the house.

"Looks like that didn't work as well as I hoped," I said miserably. Ikuto snicker and Amu scowled at him.

"Don't laugh," she scolded. "Nagihiko is suffering right now!"

"Well, duh," Ikuto snorted. "Why the hell do you think I'm laughing?"

"That's harsh," I said wryly. "Although not what I'd call surprising."

"Ah poor Nagi-kun," Miki said and Amu grinned. I sighed deeply. There was no hope for me. The one thing I thought I had a chance at doing failed miserably and really, what else was there to do?

"C'mon Miki! Give us an idea!" Amu cheered. Miki thought for a second and then whispered in my ear.

"No way," I said exhaustedly.

"It's how I got Yoru," she told me sweetly then froze.

"Since when?" Amu and Ikuto demanded and the same time. Miki blushed and I rolled my eyes.

As coincidental timing, Yoru appeared and flew over.

"What's up-nya?" he asked grinning and Miki gulped.

"Well…" she said slowly and so began the Miki-Yoru-Amu-Ikuto drama. Miki broke out of the whole thing just in time to look at me and ask:

"So…what do you think?"

"I'll give it a shot," I said and prayed that this would work. I didn't get my hopes too high.

* * *

**Me**: Poor Nagi...again. Ah well, this fic is ending soon so of you guys would help me with those next nine reviews to get 100...please?

**Ikuto**: Yoru...got a girl...and I didn't get Amu?

**Me**: Maybe later...OK, yeah, definitely later.

**Ikuto: **Yay!

**Me: **Reeeeevvviieeeeewwww!!


	9. A Portrait of Passion

**Me: **Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I'm almost done!!

**Ikuto: **Just in time.

**Me: **…why?

**Ikuto: **August 19th is your first day of high school! Congratulations freshman!

**Me: **…

**Ikuto: **Say something.

**Me: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Ikuto: **Someone's enthusiastic.

**Me: **I have three stories to finish…damn it all!!

**Ikuto: **Better get working.

**Me: **Yeah…

**Ikuto: **-nudges- Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Me: **OK…

**Ikuto: **Maybe I shouldn't have reminded her….

* * *

_Recap:_

"_C'mon Miki! Give us an idea!" Amu cheered. Miki thought for a second and then whispered in my ear._

"_No way," I said exhaustedly._

"_It's how I got Yoru," she told me sweetly then froze._

"_Since when?" Amu and Ikuto demanded and the same time. Miki blushed and I rolled my eyes._

_As coincidental timing, Yoru appeared and flew over._

"_What's up-nya?" he asked grinning and Miki gulped._

"_Well…" she said slowly and so began the Miki-Yoru-Amu-Ikuto drama. Miki broke out of the whole thing just in time to look at me and ask:_

"_So…what do you think?"_

"_I'll give it a shot," I said and prayed that this would work. I didn't get my hopes too high._

* * *

I looked at the canvas in front of me in horror.

"But I can't paint!" I whined.

"You can't tell jokes either," Ikuto pointed out.

_Touché…_

"Give it a try," Miki said encouragingly. I picked up the paint brush and began to paint a piece of work that would be fit for a king in his palace.

_Jeez…I'm starting to sound like Tadase_, I thought worriedly. And Tadase was, of course, a flaming homosexual.

_I AM NOT! _a voice inside my head roared and I jumped.

"What the…?" I asked no one in particular. The voice was sounded a lot like Tadase's…creepy.

"Paint, Nagihiko! Paint!" Amu cheered.

"You can do it," Miki said from her place on the desk. She and Yoru had both been tied up with shoelaces and were placed on opposite sides of the desk in Amu's room where I was trying to paint. This was Amu and Ikuto's idea. Although you'd think a pervert like Ikuto would be all for his and Amu's charas together, but I had a theory he was a bit offended that Yoru was with Miki when Ikuto didn't have Amu.

But that was just my opinion.

_How dare he steal the beautiful princess Amu! _the voice inside my head said indignantly.

"Do you guys think it's possible that Tadase's ghost had come back to haunt us?" I asked.

"What a stupid question," Ikuto said and relaxed on Amu's bed, an action that made Amu scowl, but I couldn't help but note that the glare was only half-hearted.

Interesting…

So I continued to paint my portrait of Rima and was about to paint a little crown on her head--_wait. A crown_? I dropped the brush and jumped up.

"OK you guys I'm a little weirded out," I confessed.

"Why?" Amu asked me worriedly.

"Because I'm starting to think like Tadase," I said.

"Maybe his ghost really did posses you," Lulu thought aloud.

"But I don't wanna be gay!" I wailed.

Ikuto laughed. "You're starting to sound like the Kiddy King already!" he told me looking amused.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I yelled and covered my mouth with my hand looking horrified.

"OK," Ikuto said, his blue eyes wide. "That's a little creepy."

"Gee, you think?" I grouched.

"We'll go see some sort of exorcist after you give Rima the portrait of her," Miki said. The general idea was for me to give the portrait to Rima so she could hang it up on her wall with me watching.

"But what if Tadase's ghost comes out when we're talking?" I asked.

"I think it'll come in handy," Ikuto said lazily.

"How?" I demanded.

"The Kiddy King was obviously as straight as a circle, so his homosexual side should calm your nerves while talking to the Shrimp," he explained. It was the most Ikuto had ever spoken to me with such a serious tone.

The idea was so ridiculous and made so little sense that it was completely logical.

"You're a genius!" I said and shuddered at how Tadase-ish I sounded.

"I know I am," Ikuto said smugly. Because it's impossible for Tsukiyomi Ikuto to say 'thank you' or any sort of thing like that. I spent the next hour painting a picture of Rima which ended up looking like a work that would've made Picasso proud.

"She's gonna love it," Amu promised, holding a still tied up Miki while Ikuto did the same with Yoru.

"We were going to tell you-nya," Yoru insisted. "We really were!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh suuuuuuuuuuurre," Ikuto drawled. Yoru wailed and Ikuto flicked his head to shut the cat-like chara up. Because this was my ninth attempt, I decided that Amu should go bring Rima outside in case the little girl decided to kill me on sight. However, Tadase's spirit had an ego so big it almost controlled me.

It was Ikuto's continuous insults that kept me calm.

Rima looked annoyed when she came out and saw that it was us…_again._

"I made you something Rima-chan," I said cheerfully while Tadase told me to go get a white horse and "sweep the beautiful princess of her feet and carry her to my kingly castle." I don't have a castle so that wasn't exactly an option for me. She took the painting and looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked me, trying to look like she didn't care.

"You," I said innocently.

From the way Rima shrieked and dropped the painting, you would've thought I'd told her that it was covered in bugs.

"I'm not that ugly!" she cried and ran inside the house.

Ikuto laughed of course because pity just isn't an Ikuto sort of thing.

"You insulted her!" he exclaimed laughing.

_I told you to use a white horse and castle!_

"Let's go see an exorcist," I groaned. "I really need to get Tadase out of my brain."

"I'm an exorcist," a wrinkly old man said from behind me. I jumped and with one glance at him, I believed it. He had a creepy vibe radiating off of him and wore a bunch of random talismans.

"Oh," I said. "OK then."

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"He has a flaming homosexual in his brain," Ikuto said with a serious expression. I could tell on the inside he was cracking up.

"Come to my office," the exorcist said and we looked to see a building that had a vibe just as creepy as the person before us. The exorcist shook his head.

"No, _that_ one," he corrected us pointing at a bright pink house with a beautiful garden full of flowers.

"Hey Amu-chan, that house matches your hair," I observed.

Amu said nothing and I could see she looked a little bit terrified, as was Lulu.

"Let's get this done and over with," I said with a sigh and we all entered the exorcists house. The old man brought us into the kitchen which was painted yellow and had baby blue counters.

"Let us sit," the exorcist said and we sat on his soft fluffy carpet on the ground, all holding hands.

The exorcist ranted on and on about something or the other and I was beginning to believe he was cheaping us out when I felt a tug in my brain and heard Tadase's voice.

_NOOOOO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!! MOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!! _he wailed and it wasn't until I heard Ikuto snickering that I'd realized I'd be shouting out loud.

And then...Tadase was gone.

"And he is cleansed!" the exorcist declared proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Exorcist!" Amu said with a quick bow and darted out of the house, Lulu not far after her.

"So my dear boy, would you mind telling me what made that little lady cry before we came here?" the exorcist asked. It took me a minute to realize he was talking about Rima, not Amu which saved me the potential difficult conversation where I would've had to tell him that he was just flat out creepy.

"Um, I'm trying to explain my love for her but nothing I do is working," I said, depression looming over me.

"I can help you there," the exorcist said. "I'm a bit of a love doctor myself."

Ikuto and I exchanged brief looks of disbelief.

"I dunno…" I said, unwilling to be rude. Just in case he called Tadase's ghost back into me of course.

"No really!" the exorcist said. "Here's what you do."

With the brief explanation and a few instructions I left the disgustingly bright house with Ikuto...and a new plan.

"Do you think it's worth a shot?" I asked Ikuto, hoping for a serious answer. Ikuto shrugged.

"Well, I think she despises you already so…" he said trailing off at the end.

"Thanks," I said darkly and went to tell Lulu and Amu the exorcist's idea.

* * *

**Me: **Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking.

**Ikuto: **What are they thinking?

**Me: **They're thinking that the next chapter is the last chapter but guess what.

**Ikuto: **What?

**Me: **They're wrong!

**Ikuto: **OK then…

**Me: **I'm doing eleven chapters!

**Ikuto: **Why?

**Me: **All in due time my friend…

**Ikuto:** You know, you're pretty scary Hana-chan

**Me:** Scary enough for people to review?

**Ikuto:** I think they'll do it anyway but…sure?

**Me:** REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

**Ikuto:** Now that's scary…


	10. Speak To The Spirits And Dont Steal Kids

**Me: **Two weeks till first day…

**Ikuto: **She's been like this for days…

**Me: **Finished one story…two more chapters to go…

**Ikuto: **Hana-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

**Me: **Must…write…finish…school…BLARGENSDOODLE!!!

* * *

_Recap:_

"_So my dear boy, would you mind telling me what made that little lady cry before we came here?" the exorcist asked. It took me a minute to realize he was talking about Rima, not Amu which saved me the potential difficult conversation where I would've had to tell him that he was just flat out creepy._

"_Um, I'm trying to explain my love for her but nothing I do is working," I said, depression looming over me._

"_I can help you there," the exorcist said. "I'm a bit of a love doctor myself."_

_Ikuto and I exchanged brief looks of disbelief._

"_I dunno…" I said, unwilling to be rude. Just in case he called Tadase's ghost back into me of course._

"_No really!" the exorcist said. "Here's what you do."_

_With the brief explanation and a few instructions I left the disgustingly bright house with Ikuto...and a new plan._

"_Do you think it's worth a shot?" I asked Ikuto, hoping for a serious answer. Ikuto shrugged._

"_Well, I think she despises you already so…" he said trailing off at the end._

"_Thanks," I said darkly and went to tell Lulu and Amu the exorcist's idea._

* * *

Amu and Lulu hadn't been much into the plan, but we convinced them in the end. Out of all the plans though, this had to be the most ridiculous. Well…the whole knight costume one was pretty bad.

But seriously, getting Rima to ask spirits for guidance and have them tell her that I'd make her happy was pretty far fetched. The exorcist sent me some materials to call for the spirits and have them be on my side.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"Oh I know," Amu, Lulu and Ikuto all said together glaring at me. We'd set up a little place to work behind Rima's house so once we had the spirits in control, we could get Rima out here before we lost them.

We'd reasoned with our lack of experience, the spirits would be hard to handle.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked and Lulu and Ikuto both shook their heads while Amu cheered.

I sighed because after all this time, why did I bother? It's not like I was going to get much else.

"Alright then," I said miserably. "Let's do this."

"I'll be the one to contact the spirits," Ikuto offered.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"It's the least I can do for you," Ikuto said kindly. I should've known that "Ikuto" and "kindly" don't go in the same sentence unless Ikuto's planning something malicious…or he's doing something for Amu and even then he's still somewhat of a jerk. Anyway, I didn't think and simply agreed.

Ikuto closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. He opened his eyes wide and I registered shock in the deep blue irises.

"I have the connection," he said in a raspy voice.

"OK kid, time to go in," I told the little child we'd kidnapped and bribed with candy to go get Rima. The kid nodded and I then realized he was about Rima's height…OK then.

The kid ran up to the door and I heard him mumble something about missing his something and needing her help to find it. Rima refused so the kid dragged her to us.

"I got her," he said and I handed him a stick of pockey. The midget shook his head. I handed him another and the cycle continued like this until he had the whole box. Without another word, the kidnapped child ran off. I sincerely hoped we weren't going to get arrested for kidnap.

"Hey, Rima-chan," I said weakly.

"What do you want?" Rima asked rolling her eyes.

"We need some help with connecting the spirits," I explained.

"I feel…the ghosts…noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Ikuto began ranting suddenly.

"Quick! Quick! Get the ghosts out of him!" Amu cried.

"BLARGENSDOODLE!" Ikuto yelped and looked like he was in pain.

"You guys are like some sort of freaky _cult!" _Rima yelled. "And you kidnap little kids!"

Rima ran away as fast as she could and Ikuto stopped freaking out.

"Jeez…," he said. "I was just kidding."

Lulu, Amu and I stared with our jaws dropped.

"You can't be serious," I said weakly.

Ikuto shrugged.

"That exorcist was full of crap," Ikuto said. "I never had any ghosts in me."

I sighed.

"Well, I think I've officially given up," I said and left as Ikuto suffered physical and verbal abuse from the two girls. Joy.

Now, the would-be love of my life thought I was part of a cult who kidnapped children. That was when I heard the sirens.

"That's them Mommy," I heard a little boy say.

I ran.

Well, _we _ran.

* * *

"What can I do?" I mumbled as I hid in my house. I'd barely escaped the police and hoped the others had done the same. Well…I wasn't exactly concerned about Ikuto, but that's not the point.

"I've been following all these peoples' advice and none of it's actually worked!" I all but yelled at myself. Once you've hit all time low, it's OK to talk to yourself, no matter how much the maids stare.

"Wait…" My eyes widened as a realization hit me that I felt so stupid for not figuring out earlier. I now knew why my previous ten attempts had failed!

I'd been following advice. And my confession needed to be, well, my own!

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted like an idiot. Because now, I had a plan. I had my own confession and I knew that if I'd done this from the start I would've saved myself a lot of humiliation.

I'd failed ten confessions. I wouldn't fail the eleventh. If I did…I opted not to think about that.

* * *

**Me: **Very short…but I need to update so I can put up the next one!

**Ikuto: **You didn't make me say 'blargensdoodle'!

**Me: **Yeah I did.

**Ikuto: **You're….you're…

**Me: **A genius? Yeah, I already knew that.

**Ikuto: **…Review people!

**Me: **One more chapter!

**Ikuto: **They already knew that


	11. I Love You

**Ikuto: **As you know, Hana-chan is usually here with me, acting like an idiot. But she's kinda MIA at the moment and can't finish her—

**Me: **-Busts out of closet- DAMN IT IKUTO! I GOTTA FINISH THE STORY! DON'T THINK STUFFING ME IN MY CLOSET WILL DELAY IT!

**Ikuto: **So much for that plan….

**Me: **Do the disclaimer so I can get working!

**Ikuto: **Hana-chan still doesn't own Shugo Chara

**Me: **Thank you.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_What can I do?" I mumbled as I hid in my house. I'd barely escaped the police and hoped the others had done the same. Well…I wasn't exactly concerned about Ikuto, but that's not the point._

"_I've been following all these peoples' advice and none of it's actually worked!" I all but yelled at myself. Once you've hit all time low, it's OK to talk to yourself, no matter how much the maids stare._

"_Wait…" My eyes widened as a realization hit me that I felt so stupid for not figuring out earlier. I now knew why my previous ten attempts had failed!_

_I'd been following advice. And my confession needed to be, well, my own!_

"_I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted like an idiot. Because now, I had a plan. I had my own confession and I knew that if I'd done this from the start I would've saved myself a lot of humiliation._

_I'd failed ten confessions. I wouldn't fail the eleventh. If I did…I opted not to think about that._

_End recap._

_

* * *

_

I sprinted all the way to Rima's house and when I got there, I pounded on her door, silently praying for her to open it one last time.

She did. She looked at me suspiciously.

"If you're here to offer me something—" she began dangerously but I cut her off.

"No! I just need to tell you something!" I said quickly.

Rima was silent and suddenly, flat out confessing didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. I briefly contemplated setting off Rima's alarm system to avoid telling her anything.

"It won't work you know," she said loftily. "The alarm system I mean."

"Why not? Did you turn it off?" I asked curiously. A curious chipmunk that accidentally made Tadase's mistake—and quickly suffered his fate—answered my question.

"How…Why…?" I didn't finish my question.

"No…I…never mind," Rima mumbled. "What do you want?"

"I really, really, really like you, Rima, in fact I think I actually love you will you please, please, please be my girlfriend?" I said in one breath. Maybe two. I wasn't quite sure. Rima eyed me for a minute then stepped on my foot. Hard. It hurt _a lot._

"NAGIHIKO YOU IDIOT!" she cried. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER HAD TO SAY!"

My jaw dropped.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully. Rima paused.

"Hold on a second," she said and darted back inside the house and came back out with a stool. Rima dragged the stool till it was right in front of me and before I could make any sort of comment, she jumped up onto the stool and she was about my height. I took a guess and figured Rima had a tendency to drag around chairs to be as tall as other people.

"I feel the same way about you Nagihiko and I would love to be your girlfriend," Rima said quickly and kissed me.

It would've been a perfect moment if Ikuto hadn't ruined it. Of course, this is Ikuto we're talking about so it's not really much of a surprise.

"'Bout time you got together with the Shrimp," he said lazily and Amu smacked him.

"GO NAGI! GO RIMA! LET'S HAVE A CHEER FOR RIMAHIKO!" Amu cheered and Ikuto rolled his blue eyes.

"AND AMUTO!" Ikuto put in uncharacteristically. Amu grinned.

"Yeah!" she said and all but threw herself into Ikuto's arms. I shook my head at his surprise-but-pleased face as she did.

Honestly, you would've thought Ikuto had lost all hope.

"Happy, happy day," Lulu sighed looking slightly depressed at her lack of romance. "All except for me!"

"It's called online dating," the woman whose son Lulu, Ikuto, Amu and I had stolen advised.

"I need a computer!" the French girl wailed and barged inside Rima's house. You could hear the sound of things breaking, cats screeching, and all other sounds you'd expect to hear when chaos ensues.

"Well…." Rima said eying her house. I could see her calculating the mess.

"I don't like the look in your eyes Shrimp," Ikuto said devilishly.

"I have an alarm system set in the house," Rima said with a tiny smile. She was a lot like Ikuto who now had his hand wrapped around Amu.

"I'd love to stay and make mischief, but I got somewhere to be," Ikuto said and left, guiding Amu with him.

"You don't really have an alar—" I began, but then I heard a shriek and my question was answered.

"Whoops," Rima said, not seeming quite so concerned.

"Hey, Rima-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like ice-cream?"

"Yum."

"You want to go with me?" I asked her, forcing the stammer out of my voice. Rima smiled, took my hand, and we left.

* * *

**Me: **I'm done! I finished two of my stories this week! SO freaking short though...oh well.

**Ikuto:** Yay Amuto moment!

**Me: **Just in time for school

**Ikuto: **Will you write a whole Amuto story?

**Me: **I've been thinking about it….I'm kinda busy but maybe….I don't know. If I do it won't be for a while.

**Ikuto: **Oh well….review!

**Me: **Yeah! Review :3


End file.
